a roswell twist
by instantcraze92
Summary: Anna Belle falls into the alien abyss, watch as she attempts to keep her life her own and tries to stay out of micheals arms.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so here is the first chapter it starts season 1 ep 6 with mentions of ep5 it is mostly on key with ep6 but after that all bets are off. this story has been rattling around in my head for months making in nearly impossible to focus on my other stories so while I hope you like it, it is for my own benefit. as usual all constructive criticism is welcome, if you don't like it stop reading it, I don't put up with bitchy reviews. I know there are a lot of punctuation and some grammatical errors and I apologize I don't quite know how to o about getting a beta or even what they are. and while I wish it were not so, I do not have any claim over roswell or its characters. However the sub plot and Anna Belle are all mine.

chapter 1

My name is Anna Belle I'm 15 and just found out who my father is. you see all my mom ever told me was that he knocked her up and then split town after telling her I wasn't his. My mom was constantly fucked up on all kinds of drugs, so much so that the state stepped in. Because of this I have spent nearly 10 years in the foster system. I went from home to home until finally the money wasn't enough there was no one left who wanted me, I made sure of it. I've spent the last year in the BGH. I thought I was simply waiting for my CW to find a new home for me, that however was not what was happening.

so that is how I find myself standing here in Roswell, New Mexico in front of the man they claim is my father. He introduced himself as Jeffery Parker, in the span of a week I gained a father a step mother and a sister. I would love to say that it has been swell and we jumped right into being a family but that is not true. it has been awkward Jeff and Nancy attempt to get to know me while i avoid them like the plague. it is just too weird im supposed to get to know the man who cheated on his wife with my drug addict mother thus producing me. and i feel really bad for Nancy i mean she just found out that while she was jumping for joy waiting for her hubby to get home to tell him of the biggest miracle in their lives, he was boning another woman making that same miracle happen. you see Jeff thought he was sterile all the doctors told him so, so imagine how pissed he was that his side piece tells him that she is pregnant and its his. of course that doesn't explain why he never came to find me when he realized i could in fact be his, oh but wait it does, he didn't want to risk his new-found happiness with his wife. he wanted her to remain blissfully ignorant of his infidelity.

as for my half-sister Liz who by the way is just three months older than me, she works in the dinner that Jeff and Nancy own it is as cliché as the rest of the town, alien themed. it is called the crash down café. anyways she works there and then hangs out with her friends, i haven't paid much attention to them. i spend most of my days at school then sitting in the crash down doing my school work or reading.

i started school a week ago, it has been mostly boring no new friends everyone seems to think that i am a freak or something which is what i mostly go for in new schools. that way i don't get too attached when things go wrong. there is this guy Michael he's kinda mysterious and very hunky. he hangs out with a guy named max who if you ask me has a superiority complex and his sister Isabel. every now and then i see them in the crash down either talking to or ignoring Liz depending on the day. max and Liz are always looking at the other when they think no one is looking Isabel glares at Liz and her friend Maria. and Michael keeps glaring at max like he wishes he would stop staring at Liz. it makes me wonder what s going on with them.

Liz freaked out the other day after realizing that she lost her journal and of course she automatically suspected me at first, i was pissed but eventually she apologized. now it seems that they are on betterish terms.

today i got paired with Micheal for an English project well technically our group ended up being bade of three people Micheal maria and i. it was a biography assignment. i wasnt sure how it was supposed to work with three people especially when Micheal wasnt even in class today. maria and i decided we would all take turns asking a question then we would all answer them. this assignment was all about flushing out all our deepest darkest secrets. needless to say i was not looking forward to it. maria and i found Micheal at the school football field. maria got out of the car and started to ex[plain the situation to him. he was about to completely blow her off when he saw the car keys in her hands." you going somewhere" he asked

"yeah to the lift off station to drop some boxes off for my mom Anna Belle is coming too so we can knock out the questions on the way-"

"the one by the highway?" he interrupted

"yeah why?" she asked

"alright i will go with to answer your stupid questions."

"okay"

he gets into the car and just looks at me "alright these questions what is first"

"lets see number one who is your favorite relative?" i say

"dont have one" he replies "you?"

"me either" i say.

maria just looks exasperated. "you can't not have a favorite relative for instance mine is my mother so come on guys be honest."

"don't have any relatives to speak of." Micheal replies

"uh yeah i beg to differ maria its kinda hard to have a favorite relative when you are bouncing between foster homes every few months." i say defensively im not sure il be able to hold my self in check through this assignment she is already going to get on my nerves. Micheal gives me a confused look.

"what about jeff and liz they are your family." maria asks

"yeah i thought you were like jeff illegitament love child of whatever not his foster kid" says Micheal.

" love child no illegitimate bastard child yes its a long story and one that i don't relish being put out for a damned teacher to see, but maria i have known jeff and Liz for a little over a week and there is no way in hell that i will ever classify jeff as my favorite relative. next question."

"okay then um whats your favorite television show? mine is passions" maria says

"oh shocker there" i say snappily "id have to say Instant star and before you ask it is a Canadian tv show.

"the view" michael says as we pull in to the lift off, maria turns off the car and says "you can't just make up answers"

"who says their made up?" Micheal asks.

"you do not watch the view"

"it keeps me in touch with my feminine side." i struggle to suppress my laugh at that one. maria sighs "fine you know what i will just make up the answers for you."

"good" he replies.

"help me with the box" she says

"bad back" he counters.

she sighs and looks at me "dont look at me im here for the assignment not menial labor." i say

she sighs and gets out of the car micheal then gets out of the car and moves to the drivers side and starts the ignition and we drive away leaving maria to try to chase after us. "you know this is her mothers car right? and she will probobly kill you the next time she sees you."

"yeah well im just borrowing it so shut up or get out."

"all right whatever asshole lets go."

we drove for a little while before i aksed him where we were going. "marathon texas" he replied.

"you realize that is another state right and that i am a minor under the states care"

"i gave you the chance to get out next stop is a place to sleep you can get out then"

" i didnt say that i wanted out just making sure you know what yu are getting yourself into if we hapen to get pulled over."

"considering i am also a minor in the states care i think i do."

"what do you mean?" i asked confused.

"your not the only one who is or has beeen in foster care the difference is i have really no chance of ever knowing who either of my parents are." he expalined

"ok so what is in marathon?"

"a chance but i need to get there before anyone else or my chance will be gone."

"ok im going to pretend that that doesnt sound crazy." then i see a police criuser half a mile up the road, "ok your going to want to slow down to the speed limit there is a cop up ahead."

"shit thanks hey how did you know it was a cop?"

"ive lead an interesting life so far but i cant give everything away."

all of a sudden the car breaks down. "are you kidding me what the hell just happened"

"marias car is a peice of shit thats what happened look i dont know anything about cars so we are gong to have to sleep here for the night figure out what to do in the morning."

"why sleep in the car when there is a perfectly good motel right there?" i ask pointing to the sutans hide away motel sign.

"alright nice plan." he says

micheal goes in and pays for a room, and when we open the door i realize it looks like to porn version of aladdin so i told him just as much. he just takes off his jacket and goes to lay on the bed. "at least its warm."

"oh trust me ive had worse" i tell him.

"hmm i saw some vending machines outside you stay here lock the door." i agree and lock the door behind him while what i said was true i knew you could never be too carefull in places like this. micheeal came back a few minutes later with snacks and sodas. i look at him and see he is putting hot sauce on his cream cookie, "oh my god you do that too? i thought i was the only one who did." i say shocked. he looks at me with a strange look on his face, "what is it really so wierd that i like it? i pretty much put hot sauce on anything i eat pop tarts, oatmeal, ramen noodles, sometimes ice cream. granted i also like chocolate syrup in my orange juice." he looked intrigued up until i mentioned the orange juice.

"alright so did you want to finish that assignment while we wait?" he asks

"sure why not ok so question 16 what are you afraid of?"

"not finding out who i am and where i come from."

"whys that?"

"because theres got to be something better for me out there than Roswell, New Mexico." i had to stifle the semi giggle i made it was just too spot on for my liking.

"what?" he asks

i shrug and say "its just when i was little and didnt know what was going on i used to imagine that things were different for me that my mom wasnt constantly on drugs that my dad hadnt left us to fend for our selves, because there just had to be something better out there for me than the hand i was delt." i say to him

"then i guess you understand pretty well."

"yeah well im not expecting my situation to last too long sooner or later the other shoe always drops do dont start liking me too much the way i see it everything is temporary."

"alright im tired i dont suppose we could share?" he says

"stay on your side and no cuddling" i say with a smile.

We went to sleep on our respective sides the next thing i know the door is being opened and in walks liz, isabel, max, and maria. they see me and turn on the light " what are you guys doing here?" i ask.

"maria said micheal kidnapped you-" liz starts.

"but i guess i was wrong," maria finishes looking upset and confused. they have jumped to the wrong conclusions but im not about to tell them otherwise its too fun to see the looks on their faces. micheal is sitting there putting his shoes on all calm like. and i give him a small smirk to let him know not to correct them.

he looks at them and says "so i guess your here to be supportive as usual."

"no im here to clean up your mess as usual," max says "i mean what were you thinking."

"i was thinking that i cant wait aroung for the two of you anymore, you like roswell and you like your family and you like your make believe life thats great maxwell keep pretending but dont think its gonna last cuz one of these days they are gonna find out about us and when they do everybody in this room-" he cuts off as the door opens again and liz's ex kyle eases into the room.

"kyle," liz exclaims

"everyone in this room is what?" he asks

"get out," micheal says

"why dont you go ahead and finish what you were saying or are you afraid ill find out what your little secret is, are you afraid that i might find out what the hell you guys are doing out here in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night." as he says all of this he and micheal get closer together until micheal grabs him by the collar and whisper yells "i said get out," he is pissed and i dont know why

max yells "micheal dont," just as micheal pushes/ throws kyle across the room into a chair. he hits the chair sidways and smacks against the wall. kyle sis up with an astonished look on his face and says "what the hell are you guys?" every one is just stunned and sitting there kyle gets up and looks to liz ad says "whats going on here and what are you doing here, im gonna get you out of here." as he walks to her and grabs her arm max swings him and says "let her go."

"get off me," kyle replies.

"just stop it both of you ok this has gotten so out of control," she takes a deep breath and turns to kyle "i am not your girlfriend anymore kyle."

"liz i dont know whats going on here and i dont care, i jusrt want you to come back with me."

"you dont belong here kyle, this is none of your buisness," she reasons.

he shakes his head stunned, "i dont know what i ever saw in you," he says as he walks out the door, as the door shuts its like there is a huge sigh of relief. micheal sits down on the bed and rubs his hand over his eyes

max goes up to liz and says "ill take you guys home."

" no no more secrets from us maria and i we are apart of this now, if we dont know everything how are we supposed to protect ourselves, how are we supposed to help you." she says.

"we dont need any help," says micheal

"right ext time try stealing someone elses car and try getting away with it." maria counters.

from beside micheal on the bed i hear isabel who has been so quiet say,"what do you want to know?"

"everything" says liz softly.

isabel nods her head and says "that will make you accomplices."

"go a head," liz says

"a few weeks ago micheal and I broke into sheriff Valenti's office," max explains, "trying to find the pictures you saw from 1959, the dead body with the hand print."

liz nods her head like this makes perfect sense to her, while I sit back and listen. "its the only proof we have ever had that there are other aliens besides us," says micheal. and I think to my self oh my god either these guys are seriously deranged and believe that they are aliens or all of the superstitions about roswell are true ad there are aliens among us. either way I think I like these people and I will do whatever I can to help them if they let me. so far I think they have all forgotten that I am even in the room. I realize the conversation is still going on, something about a key that they found.

"-when micheal touched it he had a vision-"max was saying

"of this dome," micheal finishes

"the one in marathon texas,"maria concludes.

"so you guys think this key is going to unlock the dome and then you guys are gonna find something there, something that is going to help you figure out where you actually come from." liz elaborates. meaningful glances are passed around the room and max says yes. apparently sisters think alike because after that as I make my presence known liz and I say at the same time, "then what are we waiting for?" as they look around at me micheal gets angry I am assuming at all of them for saying so much while forgetting that I was in the room. "hey now don't look at me like that you can be angry later first lets go find what you are looking for." I say as I leave the room and go to what I know is max's jeep.

as we pull up to the dome micheal stands up and Isabel looks stunned, "its just like you drew it micheal."

"told you it was something," he says with a grin. we all get out and walk up to the dome, micheal tryies the key and it slides in fine but wont turn. maz and micheal exchange glances and then I get proof that they are not crazy. max puts his hand in front of the door lock and it gives an audible click. I have to stop myself from gasping at this revalation. he then turns the nob and the door opens.

"weve come this far maybe they left something inside." max says

max, micheal and Isabel are the first to step inside and then me, I look back at liz and maria to see them hesitating at the door " come on you guys you were the ones who insisted on being apart of this," I say to them then look t micheal and ask, "okay so what exactly are we looking for here?" looks like someone already ransacked the place, probably found what they were looking for a while ago."

Isabel looks at micheal and says "try holding the key again."

micheal holds the key and says, "nothing," he lays his head back against the wall and I have an idea you always here about 'phsycics' and the emotional energy tied to objects... okay so maybe im the only one who pays attention to things like that. anyways I figure ive been feeling extra emotional towards maicheal so maybe if he touches it while I touch him he will see what he needs to see. so I walk up to him and lay my hand on him and say, "try it again." so he does al of a suddeen he gasps and says "there is something here a room."

"where," max asks

" I don't know, its hidden," he then turns around and feels the wall looking for a secret panel or something, "max Isabel," he exclaims they walk over to see a rock that was moved while he was searching. where the rock had been was a lock.

"the key micheal," Isabel exclaims. micheal puts the key into the lock and a trap door opens on the floor we all slowly step inside, Isabel lights a lantern with her hand.

"jackpot max-a-million," micheal says. they we here the sound of foot steps coming from up above us and a shadow pass above. and then a thump and a set of heels continuing across the floor. micheal and I share a look and start digging through the papers on a desk behind us, everyone turns and looks at us with frightened looks. "look who ever is u there isn't going to stop until they find us and im gonna find out everything I can before they do." then every one joins in in looking. I go and join liz and maria just as I reach them a rat crawls down marias arm and just as she is about to scream I put my hand over her mouth and watch the rat crawl into a hole covered by a tarp.

"micheal" I whisper and he looks to me I pull the tarp back for him to see the escape route. "you guys and the girls go grab whatever you can stay out of sight." they all start to but papers into a box, just as they finish we hear the trap door pop open again. "go go go ill stall them if I have to just go" I say and they all get into the tunnel and start crawling except for Isabel she sees a necklace and a fleeting look of recognition passes n her eyes before she grabs it and runs. I make sure they are all in before I make my way into the tunnel too. we keep going until micheal stops and opens up a hatch door we have exited richt near the jeep. we all jump in and max takes off I look behind me and see a woman with blonde hair climbing out to the hatch.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

despite every thing that happened the other day what with finding out aliens were real and making an unplanned trip to another state. and nearly being caught by some un known person, despite all of that i was determined to keep my life mostly the same. micheal had asked me to help them out going through the files that we had gathered, but i had respectfully declined. if there was a life and death situation i would gladly help out but i knew that they did not trust me and i didnt blame them, so for the time being i decided to keep to my regularily shedualed life. which ment that i would go to school come home do homework then maybe eek out a song to sent to my boys back home.

while it is true that i mostly try to keep to myself no matter where i move there are three guys in my life that once we met they never let me push them away and they always stood me back up when i fell. no matter what home i ended up in my boys always found me. we all had a passion for music and decided to hone our talents. I was pretty much the runt of out group standing at all of 5 feet tall and 115 pounds, my hair color usually changes every few months i cant seem to stick to a color anymore but the length is never shorter than my shoulders. my style much like your music changes day to day. i learned to play the guitar and hone my voice to reach many octaves, adam was 5'8 and an all out ginger and if he let it grow he would have a floppy ginger fro. he played guitar as well and dabbled with other sound machines, tyler was about 5'4 with hair much the same as adam's but blonde. he played the drums, and kris was 63 with dark hair always cut short with swoop bangs, we always jokes he was our emo of the group. he played bass guitar and sang. as for the actual songs none of us ever felt comfortable singing or playing someone elses songs, and it seemed that i had a real knack for pouring my heart into song, the boys all had the talent to compose the music.

so when they told me that i would be moving to new mexico the boys and i made a plan that whenever i had a new song i would email it to them and then they would send me the composition. we were never really a one genre band we could write everything from country to screamo. eventually the boys were able to eek out there own songs with my help of course and we had an amazing amount of songs. i full believe that if we wanted to we could become ledgendary. so i would sent them my songs and they would send me music i would lay down a vocal and guitar track for them and adam would make his magic and we would have a demo. this was our plan so that we could keep practicing until we saw one another again.

i had decided to stick to my plans go through life as best as i could so far from home keep in touch with my boys and throw in some day dreams about micheal in there.

it was a few days later when max got hurt and i realized just how far in i was whether i wanted to be or not. he had gotten hurt so badly that he had to be in the hospital, which wasnt such a bad thing, if he had been human. but he wasnt his blood cells proved that he wasnt. so liz had a plan she was going to convince her friend alex whom she had been avoiding to switch max's blood with his. she eventually convinced him im not sure how because i was too busy being suspicious of our guidance councelor. you see i had heard the principal tell her about the accident she seemed just as upset as a school proffessional should but if you looked closely at her eyes you can see she is just acting. so i stick around a little bit longer. then i hear her on the phone talking to someone about getting to the hospital, that this may be the oportunity they have to get what they need. and it suddenly clicked she was the blonde i had seen at the dome, she was a cop- well it was worse than that she was a god damned FBI agent i just needed proof. but i didnt know my way around a computer that well, and there was only one person that i knew that did, Alex.

the perfect oportunity happened later that day ms. tapolski showed up talking to him at lunch and told him met her after school to talk more. so i went over and talked to him.

"so look alex liz told me that you are feeling upset with her and before you say anything i know that it is with good reason i dont blame you, but there are things going on that she doesnt want to drag you into trust me when i say that the less you know the better. it may not seem like it now but she is doing her best to protect you. and that right now leaves us in a very bad situation she already risked you today so in order for me to do what i can to keep you protected for her sake i need you to listen carefully. ms. tapolski is not who she seemsand i cant tell you how or why. but i need your help to get proof so that there is no more risk."

"i dont understand. she wants to protect me thats why she lies to me, but she had no problem getting me to committ a crime for her. explain that to me. and as for our guide=ance councelor i have no idea what you are talking about."

"do you really think that she is just a guidance councelor really? look at the way she walks the way she talks how she phrases the questions she asks. ive been in therapy essentially my entire life ive also had my fair share of run ins with law inforcement. and trust me when i say that if that woman is merely a guidance councelor then i am a mathematical genius. and just for the record ive never gotten above a C in any math class." and with that i walk away.

later on in the day alex told me that i was right tapolski was not merely a guidance councelor she was in fact FBI he just didnt know why she was here or why she wanted to know about max.

"alex i would love to tell you everything that you want to know. you deserve to know but it is not for me maria or even liz to tell you. and i am sorry for that really i am."

"she said whatever it was wasnt going to end just because her cover was blown so whatever you guys have gotten yourselves into good luck."

"thank you alex and please dont blame liz or maria its not their secret to tell, i hope you can respect that.".

I was walking around town that night rtrying to figure out how i had gotten so deeply emersed into all of the alien drama, when i feel someone fall into ste with me. i look over and see micheal. "look Anna Belle liz told us that you are the one who convinced alex to get the drop on tapolski and i- i just wanted to say thank you i know we havent been really welcoming in our little group-" she starts before i cut him off.

"micheal its fine i know why you didnt trust me you dont have to apologize for it i dont trust anyone either its better to distrust and live than trust and die." i say. he looks at me with this really intense look on his face. and i find myself staring back at him, its like one of those moments that they describe in movies like time stood still. and then he did what i had been dreaming about, he kissed me. he grabbed my waist pulled me close, tipped up my chin and gave me the most amazing kiss i had ever had. after what seemed like forever he pulled away nearly gasping for air, and leaned his head against mine whispering that he couldnt do this. while a piece of me was heartbroken i understood he couldnt get attached couldnt let himself fall for some one, while his reasons were different than mine i understood full well why. "i know micheal, niether can i, but if you ever need to blow off some steam you know where to find me." and with that i walked away.

the next week turned out to be the hottest ever recorded in roswell history. i had decided to help out in the cafe for the week because of the heat wave. i was alone down stairs sweeping the floors and sweating my ass off when i heard a knock on the front door, i looked up to see micheal with that intense look on his face. i put my broom down and unlocked the door, i took five steps back and waited to see if he would come in. he opened the door took the five steps to reach me, pulled me close and it was all teeth tounge and lips from there. battleing for dominance. he swung me up onto the countertop knocking over the bottles of ketchup that had been there before. making a loud crash. but i didnt care, his hands were everywhere and no where at the same time. he lifted me up again and i wrapped my legs around him, he carried me behind the counter and laid me down. lips and teeth making their way to my neck, hands grasping the now bare skin of my waist and stomach. i had never been this cought up and turned on in my life, i mean sure i had had boyfriends before kris being one of them but none of them had ever made me feel this passionate. before i knew it he had my shirt off and my bra unhooked, he then discarded my bra and i couldnt have found my voice to stop him if i wanted to. his hand grasped and tweeked one nipple while his mouth nipped and sucked the other. i found myself grasping his shirt to pull over his head. he then moved his hand from my breast, making me moan in protest, to the button of my shorts. he unbuttoned me while i fumbled with his pants, eager to get them off. he pushed my hands away and pulled off my shorts and panties together, and leaned down to take one long lick of my pussy. he continued to play with my clit until i was writhing beneath him, he then eases a finger inside of me until i couldnt take it anymore and begged him to fuck me already. he lowered his jeans and positioned himself between my legs, i could feelhim he was huge but i didnt have time to reconsider my request before he thrust into me completely. and with that what was left of my innocence was lost causing my breath to hitch and i let out a small cry. he stilled momentarily and then slowly at furst began to thrust himself into me once more. he steadily began to gain speed and preasure and soon we were both moaning and groaning until finnaly the preassure was too much for him and he pulled away cumming all over me.

he gave me an apology he wasnt expecting it to go that far he hadnt had any protection on him. but that was all he apologized for, i dont think that he knew that he had taken what was left of my innocence, and i wasnt about to tell him. we got dressed and he left while i went upstairs to my room pondering the weight of what i had lost i was not sure if i should be happy or if i should be upset. eventually i decided i would be happy about it, i mean now i never had to phsyc myself out of ever having sex, it was done and all in all it hadnt been horrible. in fact it was really really really good. and i was sure that if micheal ever asked id be so up for doing it again.

the next day at school micheal pulls me into the janitors closet for an extremely hot make out session. this man was going to give me whiplash, one minute he is telling me he cant and the next he is taking my virginity. oh well i might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

liz corered me in the bathroom later in the day i was attempting to cover up the hickys that micheal left the day before. "here try this," lis says with a smirk "i saw you with micheal at the crashdown last night." she says

im a bit stunned what does she mean she saw what did she see? "what did you see?" i ask

"your make out session, i didnt stick around to see how far it would go." she expalins

"we are just having fun liz." i say with a smile.

"look i am sure you are saying to yourself just go for it, right, i mean sure you see everyone else just going for it. suddenly there is this heat wave, and everybody is going for it." she says

i turn around to face the mirror i really dont need he lecturing me on who i do and dont hookup with. so i say this first thing that i think of just to piss her off. "oh but it feels so good."

"it feels good what is going here i mean you and micheal, kyle and vikky, ms. hardy and mr. coolict, the point is here Anna Belle is that i-i-i- dont see you and micheal together i mean do you two talk or do you just like-"she cuts off.

"ok liz look you really dont know me or micheal ok i dont have to talk to him to make out with him we arent together we are just having some fun in the heat wave. dont read too much into it." i say hoping to get her off my back im not about to admit just how much i wish the opposite were true, but like micheal i dont do trust and relationships require full trust. with that said i leave the restroom only to be pulled into the janitors closet again by micheal. he pulls me close again and starts kissing my neck. "party soap factory friday, come if you want." i say in between kisses and moans.

"dont make this a thing anna."

"believe me im not just saying if you wanna come come there will be lots of people you probably wouldnt even see me. we continued to make out until the bell rang.

friday we went to the old soap factory micheal had been avoiding me for most of the night it seemed and i was sick of it its not like we were a couple i wasnt asking for a committment but he avoids me anyways. i saw micheal leaning agains one of the machines i smiled at him and walked away and started dancing with a guy. jello shots were being passed around like candy and i took a couple i hadnt had this much fun in a year. all of a sudden micheal is in front of me he holds out his hand and when i take it all the guys id been dancing with groan in protest. "where are we going?" i ask.

"over here its quieter." he says

"so whats up why the quiet talking cunductive corner?"

"are you trying to make me jealous dacing with those guys and drinking?" he asks seriously.

"uh no i told you to come if you wanted, we arent a couple micheal you avoded me all night i took the hint and decided to have some fun i havent been this laid back in a year. dont go making something out of nothing."

"so what we have is nothing?" he asks looking hurt.

"micheal im not entirely sure what we have ok we had sex once we make out in janitors closets but you said yourself you cant do this and to be honest i dont do relationships. so are we gonna continue having fun and just letting in be or are you going to ruin it by trying to lable it?" i say

"i just dont want you reading too much into it and thinking you will make me want a relationship with you by making me jealous it wont work." he says.

"look keep it simple we make out maybe fuck ocasionally but thats all it is alright? now if youll excuse me you might want to grab the others and go cops will show up in about 10 minutes to bust up the party and you dont want to be here when they do."

"how do you know that?"

"its friday night in a small town and its 11 o'clock cops are looking for someone to bust this is the perfect place." i say. i make it home before the cops round up the party goers they could catch. i get a call about 12:30 from micheal telling me that liz and alex got busted and jeff decided to let her sweat it out but they got released early, and that alex was now a member of the group... kinda. needless to day he really didnt believe liz when she told him.

a few days later i could tell something was up with liz she was in a bliss filled state i know she didnt have sex but im thinking that maybe max finally pulled his head your of his ass and gave them a chance. as for micheal and i things were weird we hadnt made out lately and still hadnt had sex since the first time. so i wasnt sure where we stood on our casual fling, maybe it had just been the heat.

liz started to pour a glass of cherry cola without taking an order so i asked her what she was doing. "max likes cherry cola, what does micheal like?" she asks with a smile.

"cherry coke i think." i pour one for micheal and we walk over liz puts max''s down with a sweet smile and tells him its on the house. i set micheals down and say its 1.25. he looks at makes and says guess its not so confusing anymore, gets up and spills his drink and max's papers on the ground. he picks up a notebook with a large paper inside, unfolds it and looks at max accusingly, what is this it has symbols and glyphs on it.

"put it away," max says

"no i know this this is from_"

"not here micheal" max interupts.

"what are you hididng from me maxwell." micheal accuses.

i spent the few hours contemplating things with micheal thought we had come to an understanding he never wanted a relationship so i wasnt going to ask for one but now that i had told him that its like he wanted nothing to do with me. i was startled out of my thoughts by micheal coming into the cafe he looked bad and i mean just puked up your own intestine bad. he stumbles towards me and isabel and then colapses.

max and liz were on a date at the chinese place so i hurried over and told them to hurry. i was so scared a was nearly in tears. by the time we got back he was coming to isabel gives him water hoping that it will make him feel better. there was some discussion about wether to give him food of not. "i said i was fine i feel better."

"you were burning up a minute ago micheal," Is says

"well im fine now what ever it was its over now i just wat to got home."

"ill drive you' max says.

"wouldnt want to ruin your date" micheal replies and walks out. isabel decides its time to go she drops off alex and insists on max coming along. maria an liz head upstairs to have post date girl time. while i sit down and silently freal out over what just happened. and then i go back to wondering if micheal will change his mind about our make out sessions.

the next day liz and maria are refilling the supplies when max shows up micheal got worse and they needed to keep him somwhere. so i sugested my room. max and i helped him up the stairs and into my room. "you guys go figure this out ill watch him."

micheal attempts to protest until i glare at him. micheal starts humming and mumbling a chant, max is trying to figure out what he is saying then all of a sudden his eyes pop open and he says "riverdog"

after that max and liz head down to the reservation to get answers so we can help micheal. isabel starts freaking out over micheal and i have nearly had it with her. alex opens the door to see if there is anything he can do or get us. "yes there is something you can do get out of her both of yo and let me take care of micheal he needs me right now not strangers." she says chokingly i can tell she is about to cry but i cant hold back my anger any longer.

"you kow what no isabel i will not leave i get that you care about him and that you are terrified dut dont you dare presume that you are the only one who is. i care about him too and i am not going to sit back and watch someone who has never been sick in her life attempt to take care of him. i know human ilnesses do you? no so sit down and shut up."

"im sorry i just- we cant loose him he is family." she says crying now.

"i know but pushing away people who could help wount help him. alex go get me a big bowl filled with ice and water." he nods his head and goes.

i dripped some water on his lips and he siezed i had no idea what was happening then his body became covered in a web like substance. max and liz came back explaining that we had to take him to riverdog so be healed.

when we arived riverdog explained that when the other 'visitor ' was given the same test as micheal he imediatly began to get sick, micheals took nearly a full day. that is why he originally said that micheal failed the test. we placed micheal in the center of the cave and riverdog told us to each stand on a line that we were connected because we all cared for micheal. he then passed around healing stones that naseado brought from his home planet. that we were to hold the stones until our energy activated them and balance would be restored. we were to clear our minds and drink from a water bowl. he told us not to change out mind about micheal and he would be fine. riverdog could tell that liz was scared and told her that she needed to take a step back as to not change the flow. he then looks to me and says she has chosen her path you must choose yours. i find mysef more resolved than ever i dont care if he decides that we cant be anything more than alien and human friend. as long as he gets better i will be happy with whatever he lets me have. we all start chanting and a white light bursts from micheal starting near his heart. and everything is ok he gets up and explains what he saw and tells max that he is done running, no matter what. as he says this last part he looks straight at me. he takes the rocks from all of us and goes to an area of the cave that is filled with the symbols im max's drawing. he then puts the stonesin the center of each symbol when he is finished they light up and you can see that they are arranged in the shape of a v, "its a map," says micheal they all look at it with wonder, they just got one step closer to knowing more.

it has been a few weeks since the incident with micheal nearly dying and maria set liz up as the contest winner of a radio date thing. with out her knowing i might ad. all in an attempt to get her mind off of max who decided that they were no after all ment to be together. micheal had decided that we wouldnt even have an alien human friendship, but that was ok he was alive and that was all i could hope for.

now the thing with this contest was there was a concert after the date. one lucky band would open for a mystery out of state band they werent releasing names. alex was all up for auditioning even after his lead singer quit. i briefly thought about suggesting myself but i felt like i was cheating on the boys just by thinking it. maria ended up suggesting that she do it. and they got the gig.

I on the other hand while still preocupied with thoughts of micheal didnt notice when he started walking next to me after school on my way home. he and i started to chat about boring things and then i asked how max was taking the news of liz's impending date. he got all defensive and i was about to walk away when suddenly from behind us comes blasting from a car radio a song i knw by heart because i wrote it and its my vocals blasting.

never win first place

i dont support the team

i cant take direction

and my socks are never clean

i turn around and tha boys get out of the car, i scream and run towards them. naturally the first one i reach is kris and he picks me up and swings me around burying his face into my hair. he puts me down and i embrace adam and tyler together on arm around each of their necks. we all let go and start laughing. kris looks at me and hugs me again and says "you are not allowed to be this far away from me ever again"

"im sorry i wish i hadnt had to go i missed you so much." i say to him nearly crying. we may not have worked out as a couple but i still live him. and thats when i notice the fourth member of their group and i turn to kris, "what the fuck is he doing here?" pointing at skyler my ex-douch.

"He was just filling in we werent sure if we would find you i time for the gig and its his car we used." kris explained

"ok fine he can live" i pouted.

all of a sudden micheal comes up behind me "who are these guys Anna Belle?"

"who are we? who are we listen buddy i dont know wh you are but... wait Belle who is this guy and why doesnt he know who we are?" adam asks.

i smile sheepishly at my boys, "uh um well guys this is micheal" i say with a meaningful look to them, "and because i never really got the chance to tell him about you he really doenst know much about me."

"are you kidding me you never told anyone about us did you?" tyler asks feigning sadness, "i bet you dont even love us anymore hell your probably even singing with a new band too." he sniffles.

"oh grow a pair you ass and no i wouldnt cheat on my boys like that what kind of girl do you think i am?... wait do not answer that kris."

"so am i gonna get some introductions?" micheal asks he looks a little pissed off but i have no idea why.

"oh uh yeah micheal this is Kris, tyler, and adam my best friends of all time and band mates."

"what about that guy?"he asks

"that guy doesnt deserve an introduction and if he werent the only way the boys were getting home id suggest he take a long walk off a short pier." i say with malice.

"wow howd he piss you off?" he asks

"he cheated on me after i told him i wasnt ready for sex yet." i explain

"and she never got the chance to beat his ass cus she maved here a week later." says adam.

and right then and there it all crashed, "you were a virgin?" he asks stunned.

"what the fuck do you mean were Anna Belle lucero what the fuck does he mean" yells kris who takes a step towards micheal with his fists cleanched.

"yes micheal i was. and yes kris were its no big deal do not freak out over its ok, i couldnt stay one forever. and adam i will beat your ass later." i say calmly. "now you say we have a gig the only one i know of it the date contest one ao im guessing we are the mystery band?"

"yes it is and yes we are." huffs kris angrily he always wanted to be the one to take my virtue.

"alright let me go ask jeff if we can practice on the balcany." i say

we enter the crashdown and jeff is fine with it, i think he is just happy i taked to him. we get the equipment all brought up and micheal is suprizingly with us, he says he didnt know i could sing and wanted to see how good we were.

i decided id go with dont let me get me cuz i have a pet peive about not being able to finish a good song once it starts. i tune my guitar and so do the boys, we hook them up and get ready

_i never win first place_

_i dont support the team_

_cant take direction  
and my socks are never clean_

_techers dated me _

_my parents hated me_

_iwas alway in a fight_

_cuz i cant do nothin right_

_every day i fight a war against the mirror_

_i cant take the person staring back at me_

_im a hazzard to my self_

_dont let me get me_

_im my own worst enemy_

_its bad when you dont know your self_

_so irritating dont wanna be my friend no more_

_i wanna be somebody else_

_i wanna be somebody else_

_LA told me youll be a popstar_

_all you have to change is everything you are_

_tired of being compared_

_to damn brittany spears_

_shes so pretty_

_that just aint me _

_doctor doctor wont you please prescribe me something_

_a day in the life of some one else_

_cuz im a hazzard to my self_

_dont let me get me_

_im my own worst enemy_

_its bad when you dont know yourself_

_so irritatiing dont wanna be my friend no more_

_i wanna be somebody else_

_dont let me get me_

_im my own worst enemy_

_its bad when you dont know yourself_

_so irritating dont wanna be my friend no more_

_i wanna be somebody else_

_doctor doctor wont you please prescribe me something_

_a day in the life of someone else_

_dont let me get me_

_oh im a hazzard to my self yeah_

_dont let me get me_

_im my own worst enemy_

_its bad when you don know yourself_

_yourself_

_so irritating_

_wanna be somebody else_

_dont let me get me_

i look over and micheal has this big grin on his face but the boys andi get into a routine so we cant stop playing yet the boys ask which one next and i choose death before dishonor.

_To the haters, the takers, the liars, all the vultures and the bottom feeding scum_  
_The FCC, the FBI and every tin god with a badge and a gun_  
_You talk and talk, you preach and bitch but your words don't mean a thing_  
_You get what you give, you give what you get_  
_Just the way it's always been_

_I choose death before dishonor_  
_I'd rather die than live down on my knees_  
_Bury me like a soldier, with my dignity!_

_You imitate the ostracized, put your head beneath the sand_  
_Your cup it runneth over, must be rough to live so grand_  
_You reap what you sew, you pay what you owe unless you bathe yourself in greed_  
_You rob and you take, your world is fake_  
_There's no honor amongst the thieves_

_I choose death before dishonor_  
_I'd rather die than live down on my knees_  
_Bury me like a soldier, with my dignity!_

_Fuck!_  
_You're self righteous, so pretentious_  
_Your ways are not for me_  
_You're deluded, so confused_  
_Your world I dominate_

_I choose death before dishonor_  
_I'd rather die than live down on my knees_  
_Bury me like a soldier..._

_Bury me! (Bury me!)_  
_Bury me! (Bury me!)_  
_Bury me!_

_With my dignity!_

I look over at micheal and he looks impressed. and then I see kris with an angry look on his face as he begins to play a song. I look at him with a glare, he really doesn't want to play this game with me.

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_  
_Is that your hand?_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_I'll watch you leave here limping_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_I'll watch you leave here limping_  
_There goes the next contestant_

_I even fear the ladies_  
_They're cool but twice as crazy_  
_Just as bad for coming on to her_  
_Don't they know it's never going to work_  
_Each time she bats an eyelash_  
_Somebody's grabbing her ass_  
_Everyone keeps coming on to her_  
_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_[CHORUS]_  
_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_  
_Is that your hand?_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_I'll watch you leave here limping_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_I'll watch you leave here limping_  
_There goes the next contestant_

_I'm hating what she's wearing_  
_Everybody here keeps staring_  
_Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve_  
_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant_

_[CHORUS]_

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

_I wish you'd do it again_  
_Each night seems like it's getting worse_  
_I wish you'd do it again_  
_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant_

it seems that if he was trying to scare micheal off it wasn't working he looked more determined now. I look at kris and say "are you sure you want to play this game kris?"

"go for it baby Belle" I grin and start playing. and the smirk momentarily falls off of his face.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_  
_Opened up and let you in_  
_You made me feel alright_  
_For once in my life_  
_Now all that's left of me_  
_Is what I pretend to be_  
_So together, but so broken up inside_  
_'Cause I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
_For hating you, I blame myself_  
_Seeing you it kills me now_  
_No, I don't cry on the outside_  
_Anymore..._  
_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

half way through the song he starts to get determined again. then he starts up another and I just roll my eyes.

_Car door slams, it's been a long day at work_  
_I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth_  
_The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair_  
_I pull into the drive and you're standing there_  
_And you look at me_  
_And give me that come-here-baby smile_  
_It's all gonna be alright_  
_You take my hand_  
_You pull me close and you hold me tight_

_[Chorus:]_  
_It's the sweet love that you give to me_  
_That makes me believe we can make it through anything_  
_'Cause when it all comes down_  
_And I'm feeling like I'll never last_  
_I just lean on you 'cause baby_  
_You're my better half_

_They say behind every man is a good woman_  
_But I think that's a lie_  
_'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side_  
_You don't know how much I count on you to help me_  
_When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in_  
_And you look at me_  
_And give me that come-here-baby smile_  
_It's all gonna be alright_  
_You take my hand_  
_Yeah you pull me close and you hold me tight_

___It's the sweet love that you give to me_  
_That makes me believe we can make it through anything_  
_'Cause when it all comes down_  
_And I'm feeling like I'll never last_  
_I just lean on you 'cause baby_  
_You're my better half_

_Well, you take my hand_  
_Yeah you pull me close and I understand_

_It's the sweet love that you give to me_  
_That makes me believe that we can make it through anything_

_Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me_  
_That makes me believe we can make it through anything_  
_'Cause when it all comes down_  
_And I'm feeling like I'll never last_  
_I just lean on you 'cause baby_  
_You're my better half_

_Oh, oh baby you're my better half_  
_Ooh, hey baby you're my better half_

he smirks at me and I just smile sweetly back at him. "if I win I choose the next song, if you win you get to." he just nods his head in agreement. so I nod to adam and give him the sign for what song I wanted.

_You said I was your everything,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame._

_Pour my pain into words,_  
_Hold my hand to the flame._

_Tell me you'll love me like a star_  
_Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,_  
_Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath._  
_Liar, liar, oh, liar, liar._

_Bit by bit I feel the draft,_  
_Just sit back and watch it burn,_  
_Hold your ice up to my veins,_  
_Call out, call out my name_

_Tell me you'll love me like a star,_  
_Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,_  
_Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath._  
_Liar, liar,_  
_Oh, liar, liar, liar, liar, oh, liar, liar_

_Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, liar,  
Oh, liar, liar, liar, liar, oh, liar, liar_

_Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, liar, oh, liar, liar_

that did it he bows his head and knows that I have won. "alright you won what song?"

"oh just a little something to remind you that you will never win that game."

"no but we all agreed you would never play it again."

"you should have thought about that before you played that song."

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

_Everything I've held_  
_Has hit the wall_  
_What used to be yours_  
_Isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking_  
_Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin_  
_Just give me something to get rid of him_  
_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_  
_Another little white lie_

_So what you had didn't fit_  
_Among the pretty things_  
_Never fear, never fear_  
_I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied_  
_As ribbons fall away_  
_Leave the consequence_  
_my tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question_  
_Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Oh, he's under my skin_  
_Just give me something to get rid of him_  
_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_  
_Another little white lie_

_I don't believe I'll be alright_  
_I don't believe I'll be OK_  
_I don't believe how you've thrown me away_  
_I do believe you didn't try_  
_I do blame you for every lie_  
_When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

_Oh, he's under my skin_  
_Just give me something to get rid of him_  
_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_  
_Another little white lie_

_Oh my permission to sin_  
_You might have started my reckoning_  
_I've got a reason now to bury him alive_  
_Another little white lie_

he looks at me with relief "always baby belle im sorry I got so pissed, but I still care you know."

"I know but you gotta stop going all cave man on me." I smile and turn towards micheal. "sorry about that sometimes kris likes to put his foot in his mouth."

"so I know things have been weird and im sorry its just you said you didn't want to be in a relationship but I cant bring myself to keep it casual with you. so I just avoided you. I want to figure this out." he says and I am stunned.

"I thought you didn't want one with the whole situation... I didn't want to be one of those girls who pushes for a relationship. look can we talk later tonight? we have to play one more song and then get set up for the gig."

"sure do you nind if I stay and watch?" he asks hesitantly.

"not at all" I say with a smile. so the boys and I go back to our instraments. "ok adam tyler you wanna do yours or mine?"

"yours we will also do yours at the gig." they say

"aww thank you."

_Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

_[Chorus]_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_  
_What part of a party don't you understand?_  
_Wish you'd just freak out_  
_(Freak out already)_  
_Can't stop, coming in hot_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot_  
_It's so on right now_  
_(It's so fucking on right now)_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher_  
_Call me up if you're a gangsta_  
_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_  
_Why so serious?_

_[Chorus]_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_

_[Bridge]_  
_Oh shit! My glass is empty_  
_That sucks!_

_So if you're too school for cool_  
_(I mean)_  
_And you're treated like a fool_  
_(You're treated like a fool)_  
_You can choose to let it go_  
_We can always, we can always party on our own_

_[Chorus]_  
_So raise your (oh, fuck)_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways, all my underdogs_  
_We will never be, never be anything but loud_  
_And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass!_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass for me!_  
_Just come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass for me!_

and with that we all cheered and started packing up. micheal told me he thought we were great and said hed see me later to talk. so the boys and I brought the equipment to the car and piled in to set up.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

the boys and i set up our equipment and tuned our instraments, alex and maria had just finnished there set and started walknig over to us. "Anna Belle whats going on, is this the mystery band? why are you setting up with them?" maria asks rudely.

"yes maria this is the mystery band and im setting up with them because they are my band."

"your band? i didnt even know you sang."

"oh sweety i dont just sing, i play the guitar and i write most of our music."

"you have got to be kidding me, first you come in and jump right in with my friends, then you steal micheal, and now this?" she yells.

"first of all i didnt jump in with your friends and second i didnt steal micheal, he came to me willingly, and we arent together he can make up his own mind about who or what he wants. and third, this, was my friends' attempt to see me after i moved halfway across the country away from them. im sorry if that makes you feel inferior, but i dont have the patience to coddle you. now if you dont mind i have a show to play." i say walking away.

"god you are such an uncivilized bitch" maria shouts at me. and with that i know exactly which song to start off with. i wrote it back when i first moved here, maria had made a comment similar to that after the incident in marathon texas. i walk onto the stage with the boys and grab onto the microphone. "hi everybody we are the unfortunates and we are gonna play some music that will have your head spinning now this first song goes out to the lovely maria deluca whom you just heard perform, lets hope it gives her a little insight." i say and every one starts clapping.

_Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type_  
_No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night_  
_In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate_  
_I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait_  
_Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip_  
_I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip_  
_'Cause I'm a redneck woman_  
_I ain't no high class broad_  
_I'm just a product of my raising_  
_I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'_  
_And I keep my Christmas lights on_  
_On my front porch all year long_  
_And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song_  
_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_  
_Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah_  
_Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice_  
_But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price_  
_And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV_  
_No, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me_  
_Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore_  
_But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door_  
_I'm a redneck woman_  
_I ain't no high class broad_  
_I'm just a product of my raising_  
_I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'_  
_And I keep my Christmas lights on_  
_On my front porch all year long_  
_And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song_  
_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_  
_Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah_

during the instramental solo i hand my guitar off to tyler and kris and i two step accross the stage and before the chourus starts back up he dips me. We get an amaizing round of applause before i step back up to the mike

_Hey, I'm a redneck woman_  
_And I ain't no high class broad_  
_I'm just a product of my raising_  
_And I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'_  
_And I keep my Christmas lights on_  
_On my front porch all year long_  
_And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song_  
_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_  
_Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah_  
_Hell yeah, hell yeah_  
_Hell yeah_  
_I said hell yeah!_

. "now i am glad you are all pumped up, you see this gig is about one thing, letting yourself be open to finding love and recognizing it when it comes along. i think youll agree with me that this next song fits that theme.

_Miss independent_  
_Miss self-sufficient_  
_Miss keep your distance_  
_Miss unafraid_  
_Miss out of my way_  
_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_  
_Miss on her own_  
_Miss almost grown_  
_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_  
_So, by keeping her heart protected_  
_She'd never ever feel rejected_  
_Little miss apprehensive_  
_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise...It's time_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye, old you_  
_When love is true_

_Misguided heart_  
_Miss play it smart_  
_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_  
_But she miscalculated_  
_She didn't want to end up jaded_  
_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_  
_So, by changing her misconceptions_  
_She went in a new direction_  
_And found inside she felt a connection_  
_She fell in love._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_  
_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_  
_To feel what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_  
_When love, when love is true_

_When Miss Independence walked away_  
_No time for love that came her way_  
_She looked in the mirror and thought today_  
_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_  
_It took some time for her to see_  
_How beautiful love could truly be_  
_No more talk of why can't that be me_  
_I'm so glad I finally feel..._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door_  
_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_  
_To feel (to feel) what's real_  
_What happened to Miss Independent?_  
_No more the need to be defensive_  
_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_  
_When love, when love is true.._

again we got a really good grove, by now the boys we getting into it i held my hand behind me and signaled what song i wanted, and adam started his thing with the sound effects as i spoke to the croud. "this song i wrote when i found out i was moveing to roswell, home of the aliens. i hope you all like it."

_She's taking her time making up _  
_the reasons _  
_To justify all the hurt inside _  
_Guess she knows from the smile _  
_and the look in their eyes _  
_Everyone's got a theory about the _  
_bitter one _  
_They're saying, "Mamma never loved _  
_her much" _  
_And, "Daddy never keeps in touch _  
_That's why she shies away from _  
_human affection" _  
_But somewhere in a private place _  
_She packs her bags for outer space _  
_And now she's waiting for the right _  
_kind of pilot to come _  
_And she'll say to him _  
_She's saying _

_I would fly to the moon & back if _  
_you'll be... _  
_If you'll be my baby _  
_Got a ticket for a world where we _  
_belong _  
_So would you be my baby? _

_She can't remember a time when she _  
_felt needed _  
_If love was red then she was colour _  
_blind _  
_All her friends they've been tried for _  
_treason _  
_And crimes that were never defined _  
_She's saying, "Love is like a barren _  
_place, _  
_And reaching out for human faith is _  
_Is like a journey I just don't have a _  
_map for" _  
_So baby's gonna take a dive and _  
_Push the shift to overdrive _  
_Send a signal that she's hanging _  
_All her hopes on the stars _  
_What a pleasant dream _  
_Just saying _

_I would fly to the moon & back if _  
_you'll be... _  
_If you'll be my baby _  
_Got a ticket for a world where we _  
_belong _  
_So would you be my baby? _

_(hold on... hold on...) _

_Mamma never loved her much _  
_And Daddy never keeps in touch _  
_That's why she shies away from _  
_human affection _  
_But somewhere in a private place _  
_She packs her bags for outer space _  
_And now she's waiting for the right _  
_kind of pilot to come _  
_And she'll say to him _  
_Just saying _

_I would fly to the moon & back if _  
_you'll be... _  
_If you'll be my baby _  
_Got a ticket for a world where we _  
_belong _  
_So would you be my baby? _

_I would fly to the moon & back if _  
_you'll be... _  
_If you'll be my baby _  
_Got a ticket for a world where we _  
_belong _  
_So would you be my baby?_

during this song my eyes find micheal he is in the front of the stage with a hopefull look on his face. and the boys seem to know exactly what song needs to be played next.

_You and me, all alone_  
_It's to late to say we didn't know_  
_We shouldn't be, all alone_  
_One of us might lose control_  
_All these feelings we've been hiding_  
_Deep down, ya they must start to show_  
_Not here, not now_  
_Watch my frusterations grow_

_[Chorus]_  
_I know what I feel and you feel it too_  
_I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move_  
_Who's gonna put their heart on the line_  
_It could be me_  
_It could be you, tonight_

_Show me, who you are_  
_Stop me before I go to far_  
_Cuz it hurts, to hold back_  
_So hold me or I might crack_  
_I'm gasoline, you're the match_  
_I'm not sure if we could handle that_  
_It might explode, could be a mess_  
_I say we take the chance_

_[Chorus]_  
_I know what I feel and you feel it too_  
_I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move_  
_Who's gonna put their heart on the line_  
_It could be me_  
_It could be you, tonight_

_I'm all mixed up, confused_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Cuz I want to, I'd love to_  
_If I knew you'd want me to_  
_If your getting any closer then I'm gonna have to scream_

_[Chorus]_  
_I know what I feel and you feel it too_  
_I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move_  
_Who's gonna put their heart on the line_  
_It could be me_  
_It could be you_

_I know what I feel and you feel it too_  
_I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move_  
_Who's gonna put their heart on the line_  
_It could be me_  
_It could be you, tonight _

when we finish i step back up to the mike and say, "no i know love can be amazing but ladies, remeber that you dont have to change yourself, who you are or how you act, or even the way you look to please a man. if he doesnt like you for you then you dont need him." and with that i start up my guitar and play one of my favorites. and soon the boys grin and woohoo and start playing along.

_Why you always trying to make me something that I don't wanna be?_  
_Ooo, push me over, make me over, try to make a joke out of me_  
_There's something you should know_  
_I won't change and I'm not letting go_  
_There's something you will see_  
_You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya_

_[Chorus]_  
_You just can't take the me out of me_  
_Cuz that's what I need the world to see_  
_You just can't take the me out of me_  
_Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_

_I won't change my hair, I don't care if you call me a freak (freak)_  
_Won't change my attitude, no I'll never change the way that I speak_  
_There's something you should know_  
_I won't change no I won't let go_  
_There's something you will see_  
_You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya_

_[Chorus]_  
_You just can't take the me out of me_  
_Cuz that's what I need the world to see, ya_  
_You just can't take the me out of me_  
_Oh there's no one else I'd rather be_

_Can't make me_  
_Won't make me_  
_Can't shake me_  
_Won't break me down_  
_Won't break me down_  
_aye yeah yeah yeah yeah (screamed)_  
_[Chorus]_  
_You just can't take the me out of me_  
_Cuz that's what I need the world to see_  
_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya_  
_Oh there's no one else I'd rather be _

we get the loudest applause yet and i smile and the boys start up another favorite.

_I was a drift on an ocean all alone_  
_You came and rescued me_  
_When I was far from home_  
_Rush of love around my heart_  
_Just as I fell apart_

_[Chorus]_  
_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)_  
_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_  
_You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again_

_Ooo ya_  
_Careful, we're fragile and easily we break_  
_In your arms I'm certain _  
_It's all the love we need_  
_Rush of love around my heart _  
_Just as you take my hand_

_[Chorus]_  
_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)_  
_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_  
_You've picked the pieces and put me back together_

_I'll write you name in_  
_Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)_  
_We'll drift away in_  
_To eachothers eyes_  
_Hey ya (Hey ya) Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya_

_[Chorus]_  
_Nobody ever cared as much for me_  
_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_  
_You've picked the pieces and put me back together_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)_  
_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_  
_You've picked the pieces and put me back together again_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)_  
_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_  
_You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again _

it was about this time when the radio guy came onto the stage with a drunk kyle, a drunk max, liz's date and liz. where he told the audiance about the events of the night and asked liz to choose, would it be the drunk football player, the romeo, or the charming man they set her up with. and just as she chose max, his drunken haze wore off and he couldnt remember anything that he had done. he left her there on the stage humiliated. i was pissed and to take the crowds mind off of my sister and her relationship problems i decided to play another. the boys quickly caught on "now while love is great there is always the chance that a guy is going to steal your heart and hand it back to you in peices. these next few songs are for you sis i hope they give you courage to move forward."

_If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?_  
_If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,_  
_And just because I want someone when I'm alone,_  
_Doesn't mean I'm helpless,_  
_That I can't stand on my own._

_How far can we go before we break?_  
_How long can I wait?_

_How strong do you think I am?_  
_How much can I take of this?_  
_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_  
_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_  
_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,_  
_You make it harder than it has to be,_  
_How strong, how strong do you think I am_

_It's so hard to tell,_  
_What's in your heart,_  
_What you keep to yourself,_  
_Is tearing me apart,_  
_And should I be afraid,_  
_To dream about you?_  
_And if you feel the same,_  
_What you going to do?_

_How far can we go before we break?_  
_How long can I wait?_

_How strong do you think I am?_  
_How much can I take of this?_  
_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_  
_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_  
_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,_  
_You make it harder than it has to be,_  
_How strong, how strong do you think I am_

_If I move in any closer,_  
_If you let go and give yourself away,_  
_and if we let this happen to us,_  
_Everything will change._

_How strong do you think I am?_  
_How much can I take of this?_  
_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_  
_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_  
_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,_  
_You make it harder than it has to be,_  
_How strong, how strong,_  
_How strong do you think I am?_  
_How much can I take of this?_  
_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?_  
_Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_  
_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,_  
_You make it harder than it has to be,_  
_How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am? _

during the applause we junp right into the next song.

_Well you filled up my head with so many lies_  
_You've twisted my heart 'til something snapped inside_  
_I'd like to give it one more try_  
_But, my give a damn's busted_

_You can crawl back home, say you were wrong_  
_Stand out in the yard and cry all night long_  
_Go ahead and water the lawn_  
_My give a damn's busted_

_I really wanna care_  
_I wanna feel something_  
_Let me dig a little deeper_  
_No, sorry, nothing_

_You can say you've got issues_  
_You can say you're a victim_  
_It's all your parents' fault, I mean after all you didn't pick em_  
_Maybe somebody else has got time to listen_  
_My give a damn's busted_

_Well your therapist says it was all a mistake_  
_A product of the Prozac and your codependent ways_  
_So who's your enabler these days_  
_My give a damn's busted_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I really wanna care_  
_I wanna feel something_  
_Let me dig a little deeper_  
_No, still nothing_

_It's a desperate situation_  
_No tellin what you'll do_  
_If I don't forgive you, you say your life is through_  
_Come on give me something I can use_  
_My give a damn's busted_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Well, I really wanna care_  
_I wanna feel something_  
_Let me dig a little deeper_  
_No, man, sorry_  
_Just nothing, no_

_You've really done it this time_  
_My give a damn's busted _

with that the applause goes through the roof. and we start on the next. i had written this song shortly after micheal and i had sex because it seemed he was pushing me out of his life.

_I'm so fed up with everyone around me_  
_No one seems to care_  
_I'm just so far gone and nothing's gonna change_  
_I'll never be the same_  
_It's always do this, do that, everything they want to_  
_I don't wanna live that way (No!)_  
_Every chance they get they're always pushing me away_

_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_No matter what I say_  
_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_I'll never be what you want me to be_

_It's all so messed up and no one ever listens_  
_Everyone's deranged_  
_I'm just so fucked up and I'm never gonna change_  
_I wanna lay it all to waste_  
_They're always say this, say that, nothing that you want to_  
_I don't wanna live that way (No!)_  
_Every chance they get they're always shoving me aside_

_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_No matter what I say_  
_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_I'll never be what you want me to be_  
_I'M DONE!_

_In the end we're all just chalk lines on the concrete_  
_Drawn only to be washed away_  
_For the time that I've been given_  
_I am what I am_

_I'd rather hate you for everything you are_  
_Than ever love you for something you are not_  
_I'd rather you hate me for everything I am_  
_Than have you love me for something that I can't_

_It's never enough, it's never enough_  
_No matter what I say_  
_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_No matter who I try to be_  
_It's never enough, no it's never enough_  
_No matter how I try to change_  
_It's never enough, never never enough_  
_I'll never be what you want me to be _

"alight everybody this is the last song of the night and id like to end it on a powerful note. just because some idiot breaks your heart, you dont have to sit there and take it, show them that you are better off with out them."

_You know the bed feels warmer_  
_Sleeping here alone_  
_You know I dream in colour_  
_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_  
_Think you had the last laugh_  
_Bet you think that everything good is gone_  
_Think you left me broken down_  
_Think that I'd come running back_  
_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over _  
_cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over _  
_cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
_Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted_  
_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me_  
_You know in the end, _  
_the day you left was just my beginning_  
_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over _  
_cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Not alone_

with that the crowd applauded and the boys ad a start packing up. when everything was in the car and the boys were on their way to thei hotel i i went to find micheal.

"hey," i said nervously.

he looked ad me and sighed, "you were very good up there, can we talk now?"

"yeah sure. so where do we start?" i ask

"i dont know i mean i dont do relationships they get messy and i dontplan on being on earth for the rest of my life, but you- i just- at that party i thought you were trying to make me jealous dancing with all those guys, and then you said you werent that it was just casual, and i realized we arent too different maybe a relationship with you woulndt be so bad. but you didnt you treated me like every other guy who orders a soda- when i got sick you were there taking care of me- then today i thought id try again but you kept bringing up liz and maxand i lost my then tose guys showed up and its like i wasnt even there that kris guy hugged yo and... he fucking smelled your hair Anna Belle and he got mad when it came out that i took- and why the hell diddnt you tell me?" he rambled not letting me inturrupt.

"ok i know that staying on earth isnt the plan for you. and i wasnt trying to make you jealous you didnt come up to me at the party i thought you were ignoring me, i was trying to leave you alone i thought thats what you wanted. at the cafe, i didnt know where i stood with you, i didnt want you to think that i was trying to push a relationship on you. and kris- my life didnt begin when you kissed me or when you took my virginity okay. your not wanting a relationship isnt the only reason for my not- i have issues okay. big ones,ones that keep my heart and trust locked down. i diddnt mean for things to go as far as they did that night. if i had been thinking clearly or at all they wouldnt have. the boys and i we grew up together, i met them in second grade, and no matter how many times i switched homes, they always found me. and kris, he protected me from everything- as much as he could. and yes we dated yes i loved him and he me. and yes he always in the back of his mind thought i would save myself for him. and if i hadnt met you maybe that would have been true. but he also broke my heart, and put it together only to break it again. its like the timing was never right for us-"

"what about the other guy the one you wouldnt sleep with?" he interupts.

"skyler, we met last year, i was in a group home and i liked him he was simple and safe well i thought he was, it turned out he was worse than kris. i had staff and teacher watching my every move and i wasnt about to lose my virginity like that, and he kept pressuring me until one day my best friend told me she slept with him at a party. i feigned sick pretty much until i was told they found my dad and i got shipped here. stayed in my room writing songs all day until i left. and then i met you and you were a complete asshole. and when you came in that night. i coulndt stop myself. i didnt tell you because i diddnt want you to freak out about it. i had a feeling that you would have. micheal, i told myself that moving here i would start fresh write songs and go to school until graduation now i dont know what the plan is."

"so would you want to give this a go? he asks.


End file.
